bad things that happn when inuyasha doesnt shut up
by animamzing
Summary: when inuyasha says something rude to kagome, she goes back to her own time and decides to prove him wrong. she sees her friend at the gym and kagome and her friend discover somthing quite interesting. rated T just in case. InuXKag.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: first ever fan fiction

Authors Note: first ever fan fiction! Be kind, please. Anyway in this story Kagome goes back to her own time after receiving a nasty comment from Inuyasha, taking the jewel shards with her. She accidentally leaves her jewel shards on her and takes them with her to the gym. She coincidentally sees one of her school friends there. Something unexpected will happen…

--

"Shut up Inuyasha! I'm going back to my own time so don't follow me! SIT!" screamed Kagome while approaching the well.

"That inuyasha, I cant believe he said that, he's almost as bad as _you"_ said Sango to Miroku, giving him a death stare while following slowly along "why whatever do you mean Sango dearest?"

"Hey what did I do? All I did is say my honest opinion! And if your going to leave, at least give me the jewel shards!" said inuyasha after the spell wore of.

"Yeah? Well, you wanna know what I think about that idea? SIT!" said Kagome as she jumped into the well.

'arg… I can't believe that guy! He's such a jerk. I wish he wouldn't say stuff like that!' thought Kagome while climbing out of the well and heading towards her house.

She jumped on her bed and thought 'hmph. I'll show him' she smirked and grabbed a bag and started to pack some stuff into it. She left to walk towards the gym. "mum I'm going for a walk" she lied.

--

"What's her problem! I don't get why she got so angry, I only said that" "she has a fat arse? Inuyasha that is a very rude thing to say" Miroku interrupted.

"Wow I must have done something absolutely horrible to get lectures about how not to piss of a girl from that lecherous monk," said inuyasha.

--

Kagome was almost at the gym when she saw one of her friends (A/N: the one with the black curly hair that is really smart but can act dumb, I think her name is ayumi, but if not, that's the name I'm using for this.)

"Oh, hey kagome!" she said happily.

"Ayumi? Hi, what are you doing here?"

"With all the study I've been doing for those tests, I have became a bit unfit, why are you here?"

Kagome blushed and said " uh-um, no specific reason ehehehe" Ayumi just smiled and they walked together into the gym.

--

ok, that's the end of chapter 1.the main interesting stuff will happen next chappy

I promise I wont take to long!!

Please R'nR

animazing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

'Stupid kagome. Of all the people that could have had the sense to detect the jewel shards, it had to be her. I wish someone else could too'

--

Huffing and puffing, kagome got of the treadmill after riding on it for a while. Ayumi had stopped before kagome. Kagome went and sat next to her on a few seats. She got her drink bottle out of her bag, and knocked the jewel shards out with it.

She picked up the little container and thought ' damn what is this doing in here. I must have accidentally packed it. Oh well.' She moved her eyes to Ayumi. She had a focused and confused look on her face.

"What's up Ayumi?" kagome asked.

" I'm not really sure, I think I can feel something, I'm not sure what, like some kind off strange presence. Oh well, anyway, lets get back to work!" she said in her dumb, carefree girly voice

Kagome groaned but got up 'I wonder what that was about' she thought. She left the jewel shards and her drink bottle on a table.

Kagome was about to get on some kind of strange fitness machine when Ayumi stopped. She turned around and closed her eyes. She slowly walked towards the desk that they were just at. She picked up the contained with the jewel shards and said to kagome. "Kagome what are these? Whatever they are I now know that these are the things I was feeling."

Kagome's jaw dropped 'wow… she has the sense'

Just then, while kagome was still in shock, a small little dog came up. " ah good puppy, sit boy." Said Ayumi in sweet voice.

--

Were ever inuyasha was, he went flying head first into the ground.

--

ok end of chappy 2 remember to RnR


End file.
